My lazy savior
by InsecureButterfly
Summary: Temari's dating the cruel guy in school, Gaara. When a new kid comes to Konoha High, will he save Temari or will he just not even care.


Hello World! Yes I know what you guys are thinking. I should be working on ARWSAS (A rose would smell as sweet) but I'm out of thinking power for that. So please just deal with it for a tad longer. I still love you guys! And I would like to thank, jg, for sending me a pm. Thanks! I send loads and buckets of sweet delicious dango your way. (Dango's been my fav food since Tobi had a spaz over a shop that sold it xD) Anyway, please enjoy! ^-^

Hidan: Neko-kun would like for everyone to know she owns nothing but the plot. Well technically not even the plot, she stole that from her cousin.

Eh? Shut up Hidan, no one needs- OMG! You just said a whole two sentences without cussing. Bravo!

Konan: *sweat drops* Wait for it….

Hidan: Fuck you!

Gaara growled at Temari who he had backed against the wall. "Do you fucking realize what time it is? It's way past your curfew." He yelled in her face. The time was midnight. Temari had gone out at 7 to party with some of her friends and just let the time flow by. Her curfew was at 9. That had been a little over 3 hours ago. Temari looked at him with fear shone in her eyes and when she didn't say anything, Gaara back-handed her to the floor.

Temari cried out in pain as her arm collided with the floor and made a sickening crack. "Get up." Gaara grunted but Temari didn't move. "Get up." He kicked Temari in the ribcage and she sat up, after coughing up some blood. "We're gonna have a little fun." Gaara grinned and Temari looked up.

"No, please Gaara!" Temari begged him. "I'll swear it won't happen again. I'll be good, honest."

"Shut up." Gaara said, frowning. "We don't need the neighbors to hear you, do we?" And in an instant, Temari shut her mouth. "That's better." He snickered as he brought her to the bedroom and started to make out with her on the bed.

**Beginning of Lemon**

Gaara pushed Temari back on the bed. Grinning, he laid on top of her, kissing the side of her neck tenderly. Temari shivered, at his unusual touches. He smirked at her squirming and ran a hand down her side, under her butt. He ran his fingers from her back to front, slowly sliding across her crotch, making her want him. Temari arched towards him and then blushed. "Ugh." She moaned softly, not being able to hold it in. Winking, suggestively, Gaara removed his hand and took off her shirt slowly. "So no bra, huh? You filthy little whore." He said. "You were probably wanting this all day, eh?"

Temari looked away embarrassed as he stared at her rack, ignoring his question. Gaara licked his lips and slowly circled his tongue around her tit. It soon grew hard and he began to work on the other one. Temari stiffened and successfully held back a moan. Gaara frowned and bit her nub hard. Temari winced away and tears formed at her eyes. Gaara slowly moved down her stomach, pecking all the way down. When Gaara finally got to her skirt, he slipped a hand in and rubbed back and forth, playing with her clit.

'No, I can't enjoy this.' Temari thought. 'It's rape, something that's not supposed to be enjoyed. So why do I feel like this?' She tried not to enjoy the sensation of Gaara ripping her skirt and underwear. Gaara entered her fast, hard and raw, not even caring about her. His cyan colored eyes gave an animalistic gleam, which scared Temari. She wasn't used to this side of him. She bit her lip until it bled, trying to not to moan, which wasn't very successful. Temari's body arched itself as if to get more of Gaara into her.

Gaara grinned at that. 'So, she enjoys herself even when it's rape. Interesting.' He thought snarky. He thrust rougher, going at a fast pace that really could only be enjoyed by him. Temari's eyes flowed with tears as she felt herself being ripped apart. A sweet-sticky liquid (A/N: to my friend it is sweet-sticky, don't judge! XD) began seeping out from below. Gaara didn't even have to look, he knew what it was. That was the last straw, Temari began to cry. Not out loud sobbing, more like her body wracking with soft sobs.

"Aww, what's the matter? The little baby not had her fill just yet?" Gaara smirked. Temari blushed, sniffed and looked away to a wall across the room. He frowned and wiped her chin around to wear she was looking at him. "Don't you even dare." He growled. Temari blinked and slowly nodded. "Good."

Gaara thrusted a couple of times more and emptied himself into Temari's body. As he did so, Gaara moaned deeply. He pulled out and went to go take a shower. Temari waited for Gaara to leave, before changing into some night clothes, not even bothering to clean herself, and going to sleep curled into a ball. Gaara came back and curled around her, protectively.

**End Of Lemon**

Temari whimpered as she tried to move her arm the next morning. When she couldn't, she held back a yell as she sat up on the bed. It wasn't the first time Gaara had done that to her, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt."Are you okay?" Gaara asked with mocked concern.

Temari nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." She sighed as she felt Gaara kiss up her neck.

"Good, because if you were to miss school that would be a bad thing, wouldn't it?" Gaara asked as he rubbed her lower back. Temari held back a squirm and let him continue his motion. "You know I only punish you because you needed to be taught a lesson and I love you."

"Of course, Gaara. I'll go make us some breakfast now." Temari said with hope of love in her, Gaara nodded and smacked her ass when she left. Temari jumped a little bit and quickly limped to the kitchen, blushing.

Gaara smirked. They ate breakfast quietly together and after she cleaned the kitchen, they left for school. Once they got there, he wrapped an arm possessively around Temari's waist, in doing so he covered her limp.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Shikamaru sighed. He did it again. He had woken up before his alarm clock even went off. 'What the hell is the point of having a system to wake you up when you wake up before it?' He thought. He was about to fall back asleep when his mother yelled at him.

"Shikamaru!" Yoshino yelled sweetly. "Time to get up." The smell of burnt pancakes wafted up the stairs. 'She tried to cook again.' He sighed, sitting up in his bed.

"I am up!" Shikamaru yelled back down. His mom didn't reply so he figured she went back to go cook. 'I might as well get up. Seeing as our food needs to be saved.' He groaned before flopping back on his bed. "Today's gonna be such a drag." Shikamaru sluggishly walked to his closet, which just had to be across the hall. He got changed into some clothes and walked downstairs.

Shikamaru saved the pancakes. He put some whipped cream on them and served it. Yoshino sighed. "Look Shikamaru," She started while they were eating, well Shikamaru eating and her picking at her food. Shikamaru stopped for a second and looked up at her. "I know I've been such a mess lately since your dad left. And I'm sorry for that. But I'm trying my best." She said softly playing with her ring.

Shikamaru held back a sigh. "Mom, listen to me when I'm telling you." He smiled and said, "You're doing your best, I'm sure of it." Yoshino managed a small smile and looked up at him.

"So, do you have everything ready?" She asked him. Shikamaru gave a confused expression.

"For what?" He asked. Yoshino laughed.

"It's your first day of school, remember?" She asked. Shikamaru's eyes widened and his head whipped around to the clock that was hanging on the wall behind him. He was already 10 minutes to being late. He choked down his food and ran out the door, taking his backpack with him. Shikamaru gladly made the bus.

Yoshino watched him leave so fast it made her laugh. "That's what you get for having the lazy son in the world, I guess." She giggled and began to pick up Shikamaru's mess.

**At School**

Shikamaru got off the bus and walked calmly to the office. Walking in, he saw a receptionist sitting at her desk. "Excuse me, I'm new here. I think I'm supposed to come here to get a schedule?" He walked up to the desk.

"Oh aren't you just a cutie. I'm sure you're gonna make quite a few friends here." The receptionist said. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and you could see a tattoo on her neck. (A/N: Care to guess? Lol) "Here is your schedule." The lady gave Shikamaru his schedule and he nodded. She gave him a wink and Shikamaru left the office, feeling weird. He looked at his schedule while walking around and noticed he had no idea where any of his classes were. "Great." He groaned. "School is so troublesome." Sighing, he looked up to see if he could find someone to help him out.

'Man this is such a drag, every cute girl is already taken. And they look happy with their boyfriend.' Shikamaru sighed. He looked down and then looked back up to see a blond girl with, what it looked like to him, one of her best friends. Smirking he walked up to her, "Hey I'm new here. Care to show me around?" He saw the girl give a look up at her friend, who Shikamaru was beginning to thinking that was actually a guy and that guy was her boyfriend.

**No POV**

The boy soon introduced. "I'm Gaara and this is Temari. She belongs to me so back off." The boy, Gaara, said. Temari looked up at Gaara.

Temari bit her tongue, contemplating whether or not to tell Gaara something. She went with the first option. "Gaara, don't worry nothing's gonna happen." She murmured to him. "Sure, follow me." Temari told the guy, Shikamaru. She felt an arm grab her wrist before she could leave.

"Watch where you tread, little doggie." Gaara murmured. "I know where you sleep." And with that, he kissed her on the lips and let her walk off.

Shikamaru and Temari walked throughout the hallways. "Your boyfriend looks nice." He said sarcastically.

Temari sighed. "Don't say that. Well at least not sarcastically. He's s nice guy when you get to know him." She said, lying 'Well at least he was when I first met him.' She held in yet another sigh.

"I can see right through you. You're lying." Shikamaru sighed. Well that's what he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to. "Uh hun." Was what he really said. Temari frowned.

"There's your classroom." She snapped at him. Shikamaru flinched and was taken aback by her tone of voice. "And I'll be going now, so if you'll excuse me." Temari said and managed to turn around without a limp.

When Shikamaru reached out for her so he could apologize, she instinctively flinched. He immediately apologized but he knew that he confirmed what he was thinking. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head, 'Man oh man girls are so troublesome.' He then walked into his classroom, wanting class to start so he could just go home and sleep.

**Temari's POV**

Temari walked back to Gaara. "See no harm done." She said. Gaara looked at her. Temari looked and felt (A/N: Emotionally you pervs! :D) the same, but something was up.

"Hn." Gaara replied. Temari looked up at her boyfriend's unreadable face. She held back a sigh of relief as he dropped her off at her class. As she walked into the class, her face fell with disappointment. Shikamaru had the same class as she did.

Sighing, Temari took the only empty seat, which just happened to be right next to him. Shikamaru smirked, 'Oh this is gonna get so good.'

"Just leave me alone and you won't get hurt." She growled. 'And neither will I.' She added silently.

"Oh yeah and who's gonna hurt me?" Shikamaru asked her. "You?" He smirked.

"Actually that would be my boyfriend." Temari said as Sasuke and TenTen sat next to her.

"You guys are so late." Temari giggled. "And just where were you two? Wait don't answer that." She said as Sasuke opened his mouth to talk.

"Let's just say not here." Sasuke winked and TenTen blushed crimson. A squeak of disgust came from Temari.

"She didn't need to know that." TenTen giggled playfully slapping Sasuke on the arm. "Anyway, who's the creepy new guy?" She asked Temari.

"Hmm? Oh just some creepy guy. I swear he's stalking me." Temari laughed.

"He has a name." Shikamaru spoke up. "It's Nara, Shikamaru Nara."

"Whatever." Temari groaned. "No one cares about you, it's not like we're gonna be your friends."

"Hey, be nice." TenTen said jokingly. "You never know, he might be the guy who saves you. Don't tell Sasuke, but he's a total hottie." She whispered to where only Temari could hear her. Temari laughed loudly and the teacher glared at her. TenTen gave her an apologetic look.

"As if. Who said I even like him?" Temari asked. TenTen gave her a look that clearly stated, 'you-can't-lie-to-me-you-ignorant-fool'. "Anyway, suppose you're right, and I'm not saying you are, do you know what could happen if _he_ found out?" She shuddered at the thought and TenTen gave her a pitiful look.

"He's getting worse, isn't he?" Sasuke asked quietly, overhearing the conversation. Temari shook her head.

"He's not worst, there's nothing to worry about. He only punishes me when I'm out of line." Temari whispered back. "It's okay for him to do so." TenTen looked taken back.

"Excuse me? When your "out of line"? Temari he's your boyfriend not your father." Sasuke snapped before TenTen exploded on them.

"It's not okay, what's it going to take for to realize that? A trip to the hospital?" TenTen growled. "We've been through this hundreds of times, honey. There is no reason at all for him to do those things to you." She whispered calm again.

Shikamaru wasn't completely oblivious to the conversation but he could only hear bits and pieces of it because he was listening to the teacher. 'So this guy, Gaara, is a piece of work, huh?' He though.

"I'm fine, honestly." Temari said. "Can't you just leave this topic alone?" She snapped, sighing. TenTen and Sasuke looked at each other, knowing they weren't gonna get anywhere, they reluctantly nodded.

**After School**

Temari met up with Gaara later at Choji's house like they usually do, to hang out with the gang. When she got there, Temari noticed that someone extra was there. Blinking her eyes, she recounted. 'Hmm, let's see. Choji and Ino, TenTen and Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata, Sakura and Naruto, Pein and Konan, Hidan and Cat, and Sanosuke and Shikamaru.' She thought calmly as Gaara pulled her on his lap, when he sat on the sofa. 'Whoa wait, Shikamaru?' Temari's eyes widened then went to normal as Shikamaru smirked at her with a look that stated, 'can't-get-rid-of-me-that-easily'.

Gaara frowned at Temari. 'What's she pissed off about? Sanosuke has a new boy-toy. What's new? She gets one like every other week.' He paused then gave the boy a quick look. 'Hey, wait a minute. Isn't that the kid who Temari showed around?' He thought to himself. 'I'll talk to her about it later.' Gaara's grip tightened around her waist and she flinched.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Sasuke asked the gang.

"I was thinking ice skating?" Ino suggested. Everyone murmured their agreement. They soon got their things and piled into Pein's car, seeing how he has the biggest car, and took off to the mall.

Temari giggled nervously, as she gently stepped out on to the ice."What's wrong now?" Gaara asked her as she was trembling by the door of the ice rink.

"I have a little problem." Temari said. "Remember when we had our first date and I was telling you about what I can and can't do and just different things about me?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Gaara asked, then realize what she was talking about it. Gaara sighed as he held on to the girl. "Still can't skate?" He growled, getting annoyed.

Temari numbly nodded. "Bingo." She sighed.

"Here, I'll show you how." Gaara mumbled and Temari looked up confused but didn't say anything. Gaara grabbed her hands gently and lead her out into the rink. He demonstrated slowly on how to move her feet and what to do if she lost balance.

Shikamaru kept glancing over at the two, starting to get bored with Sanosuke. 'He doesn't seem that bad.' He thought. 'But he's probably only doing it because they're out in public.' Shikamaru sighed as he again kissed Sanosuke for the umpteenth time today. 'Man oh man, this girl is needy.' He skated off, leaving her confused as what she did wrong.

While he was skating, Shikamaru actually ran into Temari and they toppled over causing her to fall on him. As he broke their fall, he felt Gaara intensely staring at him. 'Oh bite me, it's not like I asked for this to happen.' He thought.

Temari immediately blushed. "Sorry." She managed to spit out. She got up without trouble and skated back to Gaara. Shikamaru nodded. He gave Gaara a stony glare before getting up. Gaara looked from him to Temari with a frown.

"What's going on between the two of you?" He snapped, he gripped her arm tightly. Temari winced in pain and held back tears.

"Nothing I swear. Please Gaara, why would I go behind your back like that? I love you and only you. I swear." Temari said. Gaara grunted and before a seen could be made, Sasuke and TenTen jumped into the little scene.

"Gaara let her go or I swear I'll…." Sasuke said and Gaara gave him a bored look.

"Quit you're damsel in distress act. She's too worthless to beat in public." Gaara said letting go of her arm. "I'll see you at home." He called out to her and skated away, leaving a shivering girl. She wasn't shivering because she was cold though. She was shivering because she was scared out of her wits. To make matters worse, Shikamaru saw the whole thing.

"Come on we'll take you back to mine and Sasuke's place. Okay?" TenTen asked her calmly, gently rubbing her back. Shikamaru slowly skated up beside Temari.

When he was going to say something, Temari just latched on to him and started crying. Everyone else paid no notice though. TenTen and Sasuke glanced at each other and shrugged. If this is what she needed, she could be like this for a bit. Shikamaru awkwardly put his hands around her and gently patted her back.

His eyes flashed from TenTen to Sasuke as he held the crying girl, trying to get her to calm down. 'Man, she's so troublesome.' He thought, gently patting her head. 'Good thing she's worth it.'

I3WeasleNoDanna

Well that's it for this time. It wasn't a very good chapter, but then again I'm tired and the lights are out. Plus I broke my ankle. Okay, I know my ankle shouldn't affect my typing but when you have an annoying nag, you lose concentration. Okay well buh-bye now!


End file.
